


Cursum Perficio

by Sussurrando



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussurrando/pseuds/Sussurrando





	Cursum Perficio

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tudo está nebuloso, agora. Antes as coisas estavam mais nítidas, talvez devido à adrenalina de duelar com Voldemort. Mas agora, tudo parece mais suave. E a dor sumiu também. E eu nunca fui um homem de reclamar por pequenos favores. Vejo o rosto choroso de Hermione à minha frente, mas não entendo por quê chora. Estou bem, melhor do que nunca, aliás. Tanta paz. Mas acho que chorar é o que as garotas fazem, Chang certamente chorava bastante, a mãe dela também chorou muito no enterro da filha... garotas choram. Sim, essa é a grande verdade que levo comigo na hora da minha morte.

  
E a julgar pelos gritos de Ron sobre sangue e os de Severus de "não há nada a ser feito agora", presumo que esteja bem próxima.

  
Uma parte de mim sempre imaginou como seria minha morte. Voldemort se certificou disso anualmente, acho. E parte de mim sempre pensou que fosse morrer de uma maneira mais dolorosa. Sofrendo uma Cruciatus extremamente demorada. Ou então rapidamente, aquela morte imediata da Avada Kedavra. Morrer assim, rodeado pelos que me amam não é de todo ruim - sem falar nessa paz estranha... de onde vem isso? É bom. Gostaria que ficasse por mais algum tempo, obrigado - e tive a satisfação de destruir o que restava de Voldemort. Matar, não. Ele não tinha mais vida o suficiente pra morrer, pra perder a alma. Bastardo. E não ligo que ele tenha me agradecido no final, ele não era mais humano.

  
Sinto a mão quente de Severus em minha testa. Quente demais. A mão de Severus nunca teve uma sensação desagradável antes, penso que estou enganado, talvez não seja Severus afinal. E se não for Severus, poderia, gentilmente, tirar suas mãos de mim? Severus pode ter um temperamento terrível quando está enciumado (mesmo que ele negue sentir ciúmes sempre que toco no assunto). Mas ele fala comigo, agora, naquela voz inconfundível que eu odiava e aprendi a amar. Pedia pra agüentar firme, pra não desistir.

  
Mas não estou desistindo. Ao menos... não acho que esteja. Morrer não me parece um fracasso. Antes parecia, quando as coisas estavam um pouco mais nítidas, mas agora, não. Estranho como as coisas mudam de repente.

  
Não é tão ruim morrer. Pára de chorar, Hermione. Estou bem, mesmo. Tento dizer isso a ela, mas não me lembro exatamente de como formar palavras. E penso que é uma bobagem isso, esquecer como falar. Mas isso não importa, mas preferiria se Hermione parasse de chorar.

  
Sinto a mão de Ron na minha. E acho que sentirei saudades dele, mais do que de qualquer outro, do meu primeiro amigo. Estranho pensar como consegui um amigo desses, não me lembro de ter feito nada em especial pra conseguir Ron. Mas ele veio. A vida é engraçada desse jeito, acho. Um moleque estranho com pouco dinheiro e um moleque ainda mais estranho, com dinheiro, mas sem todo o resto.

  
Sinto um pouco de frio agora, mas não é insuportável. O meu armário era mais frio no inverno. Mas talvez isso não seja verdade, talvez a falta de comida fosse um fator também. O natal se tornava uma época odiosa quando eu pensava na minha família. Mas natal agora me lembra somente Hermione, Ron -minha verdadeira família - aventuras num castelo... castelo? Talvez eu esteja mesmo delirando.

  
Talvez tio Vernon tivesse batido com força demais, dessa vez. É devia ser isso, porque tudo está ficando meio confuso. Não que isso seja ruim. Mas é estranho, não consigo me lembrar direito do que estava pensando agora mesmo... Algo sobre natal e família.

  
Será que poderei conversar com meu pai, agora? Gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas... não me lembro o que era, mas talvez me lembre mais tarde.

  
Será que finalmente vou conhecer minha mãe? Imagino se ela se parece com a tia Petúnia. Ela é bonita, então não deve ser. Será que ela vai me bater com a frigideira? Mas ela parece ser gentil... Como será a risada dela?

  
Sirius. Verei Sirius. Tanta coisa que não fizemos, que imaginei, que sonhei acordado. Verei Sirius. Sirius.

  
Alguém está me abraçando agora. Obrigado, estava ficando um pouco frio nessa masmorra, talvez devesse aumentar a fogueira. Quem é que está me abraçando, aliás?... agora são meus olhos que não querem me obedecer. Não consigo enxergar... Duda quebrou meus óculos de novo, acho. Está tudo enevoado.

  
Que vontade de dormir.

  
Não chore, por favor, Severus. Acorde-me se tiver um pesadelo, certo?  
  
---


End file.
